Melt
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Gakupo has a crush of a man by the name of Kaito. It's gotten to the point where he can't even stand next to Kaito without blushing! One day his umbrella won't open when it starts to rain, so Kaito asks if he wants to borrow his. He says yes but then immediately regrets it when he realises they have to share. What will come of this? Kaito x Gakupo


Gakupo woke up and squinted as his eyes were met with the bright rays of the morning sun.

He immediately thought of Kaito, his crush. He smiled to himself.

He then blushed and clasped a hand to his mouth.

'That's my first thought!?' He thought with much embarrassment.

He put on his most fitting outfit to show how cute he could be and arranged his bangs different so Kaito would have an excuse to talk to him. He would ask "New haircut?". Gakupo blushed for a second time as he realised how much of an effort he was putting into impress Kaito.

He walked out the door.

A few hours later it started to rain. Stupid weather man said it was going to be sunny all day. He searched around in his bag and pulled out his umbrella. He sighed as it wouldn't open.

"Want to borrow my umbrella?" Came a voice from behind him. Gakupo jumped and looked behind him. His gaze was met with Kaitos, his face blushing for a third time.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered. He was always nervous when Kaito was talking to him, looking at him or even near him!

Gakupos eyes went to the blue umbrella Kaito was holding.

"B-But you only have one..." He said, looking at Kaito in confusion. Kaito looked into his eyes.

"I guess we'll have to share then, won't we?" Gakupos face blushed pure red.

'What!? WHAT!?' His mind screamed.

'B-But...we'll be...s-standing so cl-close to eachother...' Gakupo thought as Kaito opened the umbrella.

Kaito gestured for him to stand next to him, and he did.

Gakupo looked to the side and mentally slapped himself.

'Stop blushing! Stop blushing, god damn it!" He shouted at himself.

They walked into a particually busy place and they were pushed closer to each other. Gakupo was concious of their bodies almost touching. Kaito switched hands on the umbrella and grabbed Gakupo's hand. Gakupo jumped, his eyes widening and his face went the deepest shade of red. He quickly whipped his head towards the perfectly calm Kaito.

"K-Kaito! Ba-baka!" He yelled, so embarrassed that he wanted to hide in the deepest pit he could find.

"I'm a baka, am I?" With that, he gripped onto Gakupo's hand tighter. Gakupo wasn't expecting this from Kaito.

"Y-yes..." Gakupo whispered. Kaito suspected that Gakupo liked him, he just wanted to make sure. Kaito then had an idea. Kaito leaned towards Gakupo and kissed him on the cheek, moving back to see the reaction.

Gakupo's eyes widened in surprise and for the hundredth time today, his face flushed a deep shade of red. He slapped both of his hands to his cheek in embarassment.

"Eh!? Ka...! Wha...!? I...!" He stuttered, babbling some inaudible sentence. Kaito just smiled.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. You look cute when your flustered." Kaito calmly stated.

"Baka!" Gakupo spat out loudly, his frustration and embarassment coming out in one word.

"I can't help it if I like you. I know you like me aswell." He calmly stated. Gakupo freaked out.

"Ho-how di-did you know...?" He shyly asked.

"When I started seeing you turn very shy and flustered when I'm around, so I figured that you were." He laughed.

"A-and...You li-li-like m-me to...?" He nervously asked.

"Yes. I do. I think your so adorable and you look very beautiful." He said, holding a hand on Gakupo's face, Gakupo staring back with an expression that looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you okay? You look like your about to cry." Kaito said kindly.

Gakupo turned his head.

"I'm just so happy that I wouldn't care if I died right now!" Gakupo spat out. He gripped the sides of his head as embarrassment took over his whole body. Kaito looked over to him, great happines forming inside him. He wrapped and arm around Gakupo's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Gakupo just looked at Kaito.

'He looks...v-very happy...because of...me!?' he thought to himself, smiling also. Knowing that Kato was happy because of him, surged great euphoria through Gakupo's veins. He wrapped an arm around Kaito, laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

Soon the reached Gakupo's house, where they stopped.

"Well, I'll see you tommorrow Gakupo." Kaito said, sounding almost dissappointed. Gakupo looked at him, desperately wanting to hold him and tell him that he loved him so much. He looked down and sighed.

"I want to spend more time with you though...I'm going to miss you..." He said quietly.

He then blushed intensely and his eyes widened in astonishment as he replayed what he just said in his head and looked at Kaito's surprised face.

"...just kidding..." he nervously laughed, looking to the side.

Before he could hide his face with his hands in embarrassment, Kaito grabbed ahold of his hands, laying his lips on Gakupo's, deeply kissing him.

Gakupo's eyes widened again, blushing the deepest shade of red. His hands twitched as he tried to break free of Kaito's strong grip, but it proved to be unsuccessful.

Kaito pulled back, looking into Gakupo's wide eyes with hazy ones.

He smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

And with that the blue head walked away. Gakupo just stood there, holding his hands to his mouth and still blushing fearcely. His eyes softened and formed tears, tears of sadness and gladness.

Glad that Kaito liked him back.

Sad to watch him leave.


End file.
